You're Beautiful
by SeaWolf13
Summary: (One Shot) Jace feels something that he has never felt before, but his blood gets in the way. Based off of the song, "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt.


**You're Beautiful**

_Based off of the song "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt_

_I do not own Mortal Instruments or this song_

_My life is brilliant …__**Max says so…**_

_My life is brilliant …__**Jace never denied it**__  
My love is pure…. __**Isn't all young love pure?**__  
I saw an angel….__**He saw Clary… (:**__  
Of that I'm sure….…__**Jace is always overly sure about himself**__  
She smiled at me on the subway…__**She smiled at him on the subway**__  
She was with another man….__**Clary was with Simon**__  
But I won't lose no sleep on that…..__**He's gonna try**__  
'Cause I've got a plan…__**To forget about the angelic mundane**__  
You're beautiful….._ **"****Isabelle used her beauty like she used her whip, but Clary didn't know she was beautiful at all. Maybe that was why." –Quote from City of Bones by Cassandra Clare**_  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place…__**Pandemonium club is where they saw each other **__  
And I don't know what to do….__**A Mundane just stung by a demon *Gasp***__  
'Cause I'll never be with you…..__**She is still a mundane**_

_Yes, she caught my eye…._ "**Quickly, I turn and my eyes are rewarded with a glance at an angel, no, a mundane, but a pretty** **hot mundane may I say."**_**  
**__As we walked on by…..__**More like stood next to **__  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high  
And I don't think that I'll see her again…__**"Her beautiful Green eyes"**__  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end…__**he kissed her for heavens sake!**_

_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do…..  
'Cause I'll never be with you….."__**With Simon"**_

_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face…."__**Raziel"**__  
When she thought up that I should be with you…"__**Yup"**__  
But it's time to face the truth….."__**Her words ring through my ears…"**__  
I will never be with you…__**"…Clary Fray is my sister."**_

_**Confused? Then read on…**_

* * *

Jace's POV

**Max stares at me with his large brown eyes, "You're life is brilliant!"** He says, his arm loosely draped over the side of the deep velvet couch as he watches me with owl eyes as I slip on my gear.

"Oh ya?" I slide my seraph blade into my sleeve. "How so?"

Max tilts his eyebrow at me, one of the hairy little things shoot up from behind his oversized glasses. I actually look at Max and his shaggy brown hair and Manga novel that is tightly grasped in his hands.

"You actually get to wear that," He gestures to the fitting shadow hunter's clothes that tightly squeeze my waist and thighs. "You're not yelled at for picking up a weapon and you get to stay up past ten!"

A laugh presses against my mouth as he says the last one, "That comes with age and rebellion," I point out and he shrugs.

"So? You still get to pick up a weapon with out someone yelling at you 'oh my god, put that down you'll poke your eye out'!" Max pulls his voice into a scratchy imitation of Isabelle.

A laugh escapes my tightly pressed lips, "Was that suppose to be Izzy?"

"No, I was supposed to be mom," Max glances down at his book. "No good?"

"Better than I would of have done," I smirk. "But seriously, Maryse, I mean mom…" I let my voice drift off, I haven't called Maryse 'mom' since I was eleven. "She wants what's best for you, so I suggest you listen, 'Kay?"

Max shrugs, "Okay," as he leaves the room, already burying his nose into his book. "**You** **never denied it**." He mumbles as the last curl of his hair pulled itself from the door way and into the spacious hall.

Pulling out my stele, I draw the dark runes across my skin. I bite my lip as the burning sensation catches up with my nerves. Muttering a few choice words, I finish the markings and admire my handiwork in the mirror.

The dark marks loop around my arms and neck, covering the shiny silver scars that cover my body. My eyes raise and meet my own golden orbs in the reflective surface. A smile flashes across my lips as I push my blonde hair from my face and I wince as my fingers skim over a healing wound that crosses my skull. I bite my lower lips to prevent a yell of pain from running through my throat and echoing down the hall and into unwanted ears. I'd have an over worried Isabelle hovering over me in no time.

I turn away from the mirror and tuck my stele into my belt as I march out of the room to find my friends, preparing myself for a bloody night. That's right; we're going into an all age club in the center on New York.

* * *

The mellow green light of the subway shines dimly against my eyes as I squint to see the next train to center New York. A putrid smell plays against my nostrils as I breathe in, but decide against it… breathing I mean… I can do that, right? I shake my head clear of these thoughts and laugh quietly to myself at the thoughts that just inhabited my thoughts.

Alec breathes heavily beside me, his bright blue eyes scanning the area for demonic activity. Alec's dark hair puffs away from his skull in a way that seems logically impossible. He pushes his tongue across his dry lips and gives me a shy smile as he catches me staring, I return it and turn away… straight into Isabelle's loose hair.

It flows naturally down her waist and is cut short by her hips, even though there is nothing short about it. Her curves are larger than her ego, but not by much. Isabelle's long legs are almost as long as her brother's, whose barley taller than I am and I am barley taller than Isabelle.

I slowly scratch my elbow and frown at the crowd that rushes past us. Damn, this glamour is itchy.

"So, which one?" Isabelle pulls at her long white dress, making sure that it covers all of her complicated marks that swirl about her body. I glance at her giant red amulet that gently pulses at her throat, like always.

"Don't know," Alec's frown deepens and I am tempted to make a joke as a mundane tries to walk through me.

"Hey!" I shout, even though I know he can't hear me. **Quickly, I turn and my eyes are rewarded with a glance at an angel, no, a mundane, but a pretty hot mundane may I say.**

Her fiery red hair curls around her ears as her emerald green eyes scan the subway. The angel's… I mean… Mundane's form is slight and might I say, tiny, and her curves are slight but noticeable. An angelic smile plays against her lips as she glances at the man who ran into me.

His hand tightly wrapped around hers. This chump must be the angel's boyfriend, my gut sinks at the sight but I push the feeling away.

The man's face is half covered by thick, clunky glasses, the other half is covered by a dorky smile that seems to run a mile wide, but he quickly hides it as she glances at him.

'Oh,' I realize. 'The love is unrequited and unknown.' I nearly laugh at his foolishness and her blindness but they begin to speak and I lean in to listen to the conversation.

"Come on, Simon!" The angel complains, tugging at his hand gently. "Do you want to never get to the club before my curfew?"

"Yes," The chump, or Simon, nods earning him a slap in the arm from the angel. "Fine, which train?"

"The one right in front of you, genius," The angel rolls her eyes and pulls the Simon dude into the sliding doors and onto the train.

"Izzy, Alec!" I shout over the noise of the Subway, hoping they will hear me. "Found our ride!"

"Cool," Isabelle says from beside me, making me jump. "So, who were you staring at?"

"No one," I slowly lie, letting the words lay heavy against my tongue.

Isabelle laughs as Alec approaches, "You're cute when you lie."

My cheeks burn a strawberry red as I shuffle my feet and drag myself and my friends onto the train.

* * *

The train jostles us into one another, gravity letting our feet slip out from under us and the others picking us back up again. The rocking slowly becomes subtle and easy to deal with.

Alec and Isabelle whisper their own conversation, so I take this opportunity to study the other passengers.

One man stands next to me, a heavy mustache covering his upper lip and dragging down his sharp pointed nose. His thin lips sit pursed against his yellowing teeth and wrinkles fan out next to his dull gray eyes and those horrible lips. The man is holding up a conversation with a richly dressed woman. A pink boa wrapped around her neck and covering her old exposed bosoms that I really don't ever need to see. Dark eyes are buried deep into her face and her pinched smile is covered heavily with thick pink lipstick. Her graying hair is curled and swooped into a hookers' hairstyle.

On the other side of me, I am met by a curious pair of emerald green eyes. It's the angel girl. **Simon** still clings to her fearfully as if he is afraid that she will melt through the floor if he doesn't hold her in some sort of way.

"Clary, earth to Clary," Simon says into the angel's… no… Clary's ear. He lightly shakes her shoulder as if to wake her from a day dream. **She gives me a sad smile** before she turns back to the chump.

Butterflies fill my stomach before a disturbing thought fills my brain. How could she see past my glamour? She shouldn't be able to, unless she is part of the shadow hunter world…

* * *

Music blares from the club, breaking down my ear drums and resolving them into mush. The line of eager teenagers are overwhelming, with their multicolored hair and revealing clothing… I feel like I'm in an alien stripper club.

"Jace?" Alec asks, stress coating each of his words. "You've been really quite, you okay?"

"Ya," I shake off the deep thought stuff and become me again. Flashing him an icy, fake smile, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You might be on your man period," Isabelle sings, smiling wickedly at us.

"I'm not on my man period," I scowl; anger quickly flushing into my system and sizzling in my blood. I thank Izzy for her inferior girl thoughts and her incapability to keep anything in that pretty head of hers. I needed the distraction from the angel that stands in front of us.

Damn! My mind quickly drifts back to the stranger that stands in the line with her slender hands tucked into her pockets, jumping on the balls of her feet to fight off the bitter cold that has seeped into the night air.

"But you don't deny that men do have periods!" Isabelle whoops in victory and I turn, hearing an aggravated yelp and I'm guessing that her arm was slapped by an angry Alec.

Yay, I can hear the sarcasm dripping even in my own thoughts.

I make a quick decision and turn, lightning fast to Alec and Isabelle.

**I need to forget about the angelic mundane girl**… but I can't.

"Drop the glamour," I hiss at them, a plan slowly forming in my mind.

Alec's jaw dropped and I held back my urge to snicker, "What?"

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Isabelle pushes her brother's mouth closed with a long finger. "Can't you see that he wants to talk to that mundane that he has been staring at since the subway station?"

"No," Alec grumbles and then faces me. "No, we have a demon to kill before it kills anyone else."

"Fine," Isabelle pouts and we prepare ourselves to kill the demon that has brought terror to this spot for the stripping aliens… I mean dancing teens.

* * *

"Found it," Alec whispers back at me, the air duct's walls squeezing my shoulders. He slid through quickly and easily while I had to shove myself through with every movement.

"Great," I grunt, the pain of holding myself up getting to me. "Has Isabelle distracted him yet?"

"Uh-oh," He hisses, leaning in closer to the vent, watching the scene play out before him, while I watched the bottom of his dirty boots wiggle with every word.

"What?"

"Your red headed friend seems to have caught the attention of the demon," He bites his lower lip and stares at me with concerned eyes as if wondering that I'm gonna do something stupid.

'What red headed friend?' The question zaps through my skull like lightning. ' I don't have a red headed fri- oh… it's angel girl…'

"And it seems her boyfriend is there too."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I bark. "Let's drop down there and kill the beast!" I push against the sole's of his feet, wondering if I will ever see those **beautiful green eyes** again.

"But that's not part of the plan!" Alec whines, but begins to inch forward anyway. "Oh, **Raziel**," He halts, causing my face to slam into his muddy shoes.

"What now?" I cough, rubbing my tongue along my teeth, assessing the damage.

"It seems like the Fairie Queen has decided to visit our little party."

"Damn," I hiss, placing my hands against Alec's feet, I give him a shove, pushing him through the grate and into the storage below us. His scream echoes through the vent as I push myself after him.

I land like a cat, always on my feet, my seraph blade in hand and ready to strike, ready to draw blood. Alec crouches in front of me with his bow hooked and ready. He signals me to be quiet, his bruised finger to his scowling lips. I bend down behind him and let my eyes wander to the scene that plays out in front of me.

The fairie queen sits on one of the many crates, her green gown gently billowing out behind her as she watches the mundanes interact with the demon, an amused expression is obvious on her face. She is beautiful, I'll give her that, but most fairie folk are. They are naturally attractive, being the children of the demons that lurk under your bed and the angels that are painted on your church's ceiling. Her icy blue eyes blink lazily as she meets my gaze and a smirk pulls at her flush pink lips. Looping blonde curls fall down her back and shoulders. The dress that she wears holds a green texture, like a leaf, but blooms around her chest, like daisies.

"Who are you?" Clary spoke, fear torturing each syllable, and easily snapping my attention from the queen to the demon.

The demon stares at Clary, his young face contorting from human skin, pale and fleshy, to dragon scales, black and dripping with deadly poisons. Fangs were drawn from his mouth and drool was pooling around his stump like feet in a puddle of hunger and desire. The demon's tail wiggles behind him, dripping with deadly venom. His purely red eyes scan Clary's body and his mouth twists into something that shows hunger and lust. A shiver rakes up my spine, but I shove it down. There is no need for me to let my fear eat up the strength that I have.

"I am the one with no name, but you girl," He licks his grimy chops, leaving an oozing green trail in his tongue's wake. "You are going to be my midnight snack."

The demon's legs hunch in preparation to swing, Clary sees this and tenses, waiting for the pain that will never come. I almost jump up, but Alec pulls me back down, pointing to something in the distance, but I ignore his signals and train my eyes on the angel once again.

"Excuse me?" Clary's chump of a friend steps forward, shoving her behind him. She lets out a squeal of protest but stays tightly locked onto his back, burying her face between his shoulder blades. "She isn't going to be anyone's midnight snack, you carnivore, as long as she is **with me**, she isn't going to be you're meal. Come on Clary." The mundane quickly turns, shoving the angel as he walks.

The demon hisses a laugh, "No you aren't." He swings his tail in an arc; sending tiny scales covered in green venom flying through the air and into the mundane's exposed neck. He sinks to the ground, his head knocking into the floor with a loud thunk.

"Simon!" Clary dives for her friend, but is stopped by a silver whip.

Isabelle.

"Don't move," Isabelle grits her teeth together and I jump into action, ignoring Alec's complaining sigh. "Now what hell hole did you crawl out of?" She sneers at the demon as I pull Clary away from Simon, who conveniently lies between the demon and my friends.

"Let go of me," Clary weakly turns in my grasp. "Rape!" she calls out feebly and I chuckle.

"Stop moving," I hiss into her ear just as her body goes deadly still and limp in my arms. Clary leans against me; her whole weight is depending on my arms. "Damn girl, I didn't mean to completely stop moving."

I softly lower her to the ground and scrunch my eyebrows together as she doesn't respond. Sliding her off my lap and onto the cold concrete floor, her flaming red hair shifts away from her neck and I see the thing I was hoping against. A dark scale lay lodged into her throat, green ooze bubbling around the wound, rolling slowly down her neck. I place my finger under her nose and feel a faint push of breath, good, she's alive.

I stand, preparing myself for the battle, my seraph blade itching to spill this demon's blood.

Alec shoots at the demon, provoking hisses that squirt out of the monster's mouth. The demon drops its glamour and I nearly puke at the sight of its true form.

The demon's organs are all present, all held inside of its pathetic body by a thin, waxy skin that wraps around it like a blanket. Black scales dot his body and green slime gushes out of him with every movement. His short, stubby legs slide across the floor, and his long yellowing talons scraping against the concrete. A long screech meets my ears and I cringe as I dive for the beast.

Slashing against the beast, I don't notice that his tail lashes out, clipping Alec with his deadly scales. He falls to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

'Great,' I think. 'Just great."

I stab the beast again; earning myself a yowl of pain that escapes from the demon's gnashing teeth. Isabelle smacks the creature with her whip. Deep gouges forming where the weapon strikes. The demon falls. Its breathe halting and Isabelle stands next to him, pride glowing in her eyes.

"That is how it's done, boys!" Isabelle crows, placing her foot onto of the dead beast. Her heeled boot sinks into its soft flesh as its flesh begins to knit back together. The demon slowly lumbers into a standing position. Isabelle's foot still caught in its soft flesh, she is knocked over as it stands, with her head knocking into the ground and hanging limp from the demon's stomach.

An animal sound of anger tears through my throat and I lunge towards the beast's heart. My hand sinking into the demon's chest, piercing s heart with my enchanted blade, killing the beast with one final slash.

It falls to the floor, dragging Isabelle with it, but luckily Isabelle lands on top of the demon, not the other way around. Pulling Isabelle from the demon, I drag her to where Alec lies, still in deep unconsciousness. I pull the demon's scales from the siblings' bodies and quickly draw the healing runes across their wounds, before I run to Clary.

In sleep, she looks even more lip an angel, her hair spread about her face in wild curls and her mouth held slightly agape in frozen peacefulness. I shake my head clear of such thought and kneel beside her, gently plucking out the scale, her skin puckered up around the gaping hole that was left. I frown and quickly draw a healing rune against her wrist, praying to Raziel that it doesn't kill her.

"Please, wake up Clary, Please," I whisper in to her curls as the demon curls into itself, burning and crumpling, returning to the hell hole that he originated from.

Clary's breathe hitches, pausing for a moment, before returning to its peaceful state.

"Thank Raziel," I whisper burying my face into her stomach, relieved that the angel is still alive. Before I can register what I am doing, I place my lips against hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. Pulling away, I smile, wanting to feel her lips that are soft like butter, pressed against my own again.

"It won't work between you two, shadow hunter," The fairie queen says behind me, reminding me of her presence.

"I won't be kicked out of the Clave," I scowl at her. "They love me to much."

"That is not what I meant," She glares at me with her icy gaze. "I know nothing of your Shadow hunter rules."

"Then, what did you mean?" I question her, my mind doing flips and flops, trying to decipher what she is getting at.

"She does have the blood of a shadow hunter in her," The queen pouts at Clary's sleeping figure. "That is, because you share the same blood."

**Her words ring through my ears** and realization dawned on me, "**Clary's my sister**?"

The queen smiles a wickedly sharp smile at me and nods, "You have made sense of my words, well done."

"You're lying," I growl, my heart sinking with disappointment as I stare at the angel's face, she just can't be my sister.

"Fairies can not lie," She then nods and with a flash of light, she is gone, disappeared into thin air.

Clary has penetrated my heart like no one else has been able to, causing me to love a perfect stranger, but yet, it was done. And yet, she is my sister.

She stirs in my lap and my heart sinks even deeper into disappointment as she mumbles, "Simon."

I turn away and walk toward my friend's unconscious bodies, trying to forget the mundane who is said to be my sister. I finally **face the truth**, Clary has somehow become my angel and by our blood, **I can never be with **her.

**Hey guys,**

**I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please let me know what you thought of it!**

**If you guys give me song ideas, I will listen to them and see if they spark my imagination and I will try to do a one shot based off of the song when I have nothing else to do.**

**Thank you guys so much,**

**Seawolf13**


End file.
